


Part of the Pack

by sadlittleowl



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood Kink, Bondage, Cyborgs, Death Pact, Disembodiment, Disobedience, Dubious Consent, Gore, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Infection, Intersex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knifeplay, Marking, Master/Pet, Murder, Non-Human Genitalia, Obedience, Other, Outer Space, Petplay, Porn With Plot, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robots, Sex in Space, Slow Burn, Solo Kink, Somnophilia, Violence, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, Weapons Kink, Xenophilia, murder pact, mutually assured destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlittleowl/pseuds/sadlittleowl
Summary: Zer0 is about to find out what happens when you poke a sleeping skag.Metaphorically of course, a real one wouldn't be much of a challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic because Zer0 was DEFINITELY flirting with Fl4k in-game
> 
> I hope y'all like weird dicks. Just the weirdest, really. That's what we do here.

The only sound that echoed through the Promethean courtyard was the gentle tapping and clinks of a small troop of Maliwan soldiers. They had no reason to feel the combat pressures of the front lines. After all, who would come out this far?  
  
"Five minutes 'til shift's over," the leader's voice called out. "What are we getting for lunch?"  
  
"I was thinking burgers-"  
  
"We're not eating fucking burgers again Carl."  
  
A breeze began to pick up, a chill running through the scant trees. It had lifted the scent of salt and low tide from the bay- though the soldiers were unable to notice through their helmets.  
  
A brief flash came from a rooftop nearby, disappearing well before suspicion could be aroused. The wind settled as a heavy cloud passed in front of the sun and cut the harshest light. The silence and stillness would have raised the hairs on the back of anyone's neck provided they had been paying attention.  
  
"All I'm saying is we could stop off on the way to the sandwich shop and get me a burger. And... burgers are sandwiches anyway, so why not?"  
  
"Burgers are not sandwiches and if you keep pushing that meat patty propaganda, then you can go ahead and eat my entire a-"  
  
The three of them went silent, stopping in their tracks. Two pairs of eyes were stuck on the face of the man who had just been speaking.  
  
"Uh? Aaah ahn?" Came his loose speech. That didn't sound right. He tried to say something else but couldn't seem to form the words. Tentative fingers brushed against his chin and returned covered in blood. A fearful turn of the head showed that the soldier's lower jaw was now a smear against the concrete wall beside them.  
  
He would have screamed, had the next shot not hit his generator pack and turned him into stew meat that hit his companions with enough force to knock them down.  
  
Two more shots, two more batches of ground round... and the courtyard lay silent again.  
  
Fl4k pulled their eye away from the sight of their rifle, surveying the scene to make sure no unexpected arrivals had shown up.  
  
"Go eat, boy," they told their Skag, who was already barking and scrabbling excitedly on his way to gobble up the leftovers. It saved on kibble.  
  
The robot switched to their pistol for ease of movement as they jumped to the ground far below. They could see the objective marker just a few yards away from where Mr. Chew was feasting.  
  
The envelope was visible through the windows of the heavily damaged building. It had nearly fallen into a crack where a large piece of the ceiling leaned against the wall and was perched precariously, ready to be lost in several tons of cement and rebar at any moment.  
  
Fl4k stepped quietly inside, making a beeline for the packet. They felt relief, they had the blueprints almost in their hands. Shining fingers reached up and out as the robot closed their air intake to avoid any slight breeze that might nudge the file just a little too far...  
  
And it was gone.  
  
Their lens shutter blinked as they took the slightest moment to process what happened, and leapt back. Their head whipped side to side as they tried to find the newcomer.  
  
"You looking for this?/ such a plain piece of paper/ I'm curious now," came an even voice, though Fl4k could sense the slightest hint of a teasing tone. The assassin was behind them, up on a crate with one leg dangling off.  
  
"Zer0. I was under the impression you were following up on business," the robot said as they turned slowly and wiped the dirt from their hands.  
  
"My job completed/ I picked up on your trail/ and followed you here."  
  
"Stalking me. I'm not surprised." They pet their skag as he returned to their side. After a quick scratch, Mr. Chew bounded over to sniff at the assassin and say hello.  
  
"I do wish you wouldnt surprise me like that. I could send you to Death in a fading heartbeat." Their voice was low, touched with a rumbling menace as they pressed into Zer0's personal space. One clawed hand reached up expectantly for the snatched file. "I'll be taking that now."  
  
Zer0 nearly found himself shivering, the robot was intimidating even below him. He held still to avoid kicking Fl4k's chest mere inches away. He couldnt help wanting to see what would happen if he pushed it, though.  
  
"And what if I keep/ this curious paper here?/ I'm interested."  
  
Fl4k blinked slowly, their green lens visibly adjusting and giving the assassin the distinct impression he was being scanned.  
"Do not toy with a deadly beast," came the simple warning, their deep voice echoing in the crate.  
  
"Just a little fun,/ you're so easy to provoke./ I'll stop poking now," he gave in and handed them the blueprint, but couldnt resist pulling it away at the last moment. It was just for a second, just one last nudge, but he found himself face to face with the robot as they mantled the crate and lunged for it.  
  
The two of them were so close that Zer0 was sure his heart could be heard. It was a smooth, even beat, used to surprises. He was caught off guard all the same.  
  
"I told you not to play games," they said, looking into his blank helmet before slowly lowering themselves back down to the pavement.  
  
"I'm heading back to Sanctuary. Let me know if you have anyone else for me to murder."  
  
Zer0 chuckled to hide his nerves.  
  
"Very well, my friend./ I will see you on the ship/ the next time we meet."  
  
The assassin was alone soon. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in- however cliche that was. With it, he realized that some of his fear had escaped to a neglected part of his body.  
_Self preservation instinct be damned._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can be quite a handful, being alone with your thoughts.  
Sometimes Fl4k and Zer0 find it a bit overwhelming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get prepped gun sluts  
But not like  
Too prepped

Zer0 passed silent, unseen, through Sanctuary. Every muscle in his body was tensed as he slid into his room and shut the door behind. He faded back into sight on his way to shove his gear onto the table.  
  
The metal creaked as he gripped the edge tight enough to hurt.  
  
What the hell was he thinking. He really was swinging a stick at a varkid's nest... and yet he felt like he couldn't help it. Seeing that hint of Fl4k's inner self was too intriguing- especially directed at an ally. Though the robot didn't know it, Zer0 often watched them rampage through countless enemies. None of the other vault hunters had the same killing instinct, the same violent artistry...  
  
And their presence was exquisite. Even under all their bulky layers, they moved like a predator in its prime. They had sprung with the utmost of ease, and their stop had been so tightly controlled it felt unnatural. And once the robot's outermost coat had settled around him... he could feel the intense heat of their processors starting to seep through his suit's insulation.  
  
He groaned softly, looking down at himself. His skintight outfit was usually a boon, incredibly flexible yet durable, and hard to get caught on things when he ran. Now it seemed all too close.  
  
\-----------  
  
A hallway away, Fl4k was winding down from the day. They replayed their favorite kills, analyzing them to hone their craft, as they prepared three bowls of food.  
  
Several feet behind them were their pets, clearly excited but all respecting the known boundary while the master set dinner down. A moment went by as Fl4k stood, patted their hands clean, then gave a whistle to release.  
  
The three animals dug in as the robot stepped over to reach his closet. Their layers were removed one by one, shook out into the trash chute, folded and set away. They were bare now, their yellow frame reflecting the dim light.  
  
Fl4k's memory reel brought up the encounter with Zer0 next. Even a few hours later a touch of frustration rose up as they remembered how the assassin had made them work for the plans. They did not appreciate being made to do a trick like that.  
  
All the same, they wondered if they had laid the intimidation on too heavily. When they leapt up towards Zer0, they sensed his heart beating faster for the briefest of moments, heard the sudden hiss of air through the helmet... and the whirring of something inorganic intertwined with it all.  
  
For a moment they found themself lost in the playback. Zer0 was like a bratty pup, testing the boundaries to see what would happen.  
Something in Fl4k's memory rose up, an application for taming beasts. A new option... their algorithm lead them to connect the two, and they shook their head to try to get rid of the thought.  
They weren't sure why the idea stuck in the back of their brain, but they did their best to ignore it. It did not do them well to entertain such thoughts.  
  
A wooden box was removed from the closet and set on the table, a quick flip of the lid revealing a cleaning kit. Their body wasn't originally designed for warfare, and that came with a few downsides. One of them was their fans- they were relatively delicate and required daily cleaning to prevent them overheating. The clothing kept out the worst of it, but the vents still sucked in quite a bit of dust and dirt and loose fur.  
  
The robot reclined in the chair, reaching under their 'ribcage' to unlatch their chest panels. A wonderland of circuitry and components was hidden just inside, covered with a thin layer of dust.  
With rags, canned air, and q-tips, they cleaned their organs to a satisfactory extent.  
It was a rather pleasant feeling that left Fl4k ready to go into sleep mode and process the organic matter they had ingested into biofuel without a murderous nightcap. Even before they had gained sentience it had been something they enjoyed.  
  
They closed their chest cavity and went to rest in the provided bed, soon covered in a skag, a spider ant, and a jabber looking for their usual warm spots for the night. The lights were off, the room lit only by the deep purple glow of a distant nebula.  
  
The dreams that came that night were vivid, the robot watching procedurally generated images of their own hands, a pet collar, and Zer0's slender frame among the usual bloodbath.  
  
\-------  
  
"Let it be over.../ These sensual tortures have/ gone on far too long..." Zer0 whispered to himself as he stepped into an ice cold shower. He needed to cool off, to calm down... the water was highly pressured, working almost painfully on his skin.  
  
He was so swollen, it all felt painfully tight, it had been far too long since he had relieved his less desirable needs. It was reaching the point again where he couldn't ignore them.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't want release, or that he couldn't achieve it. Rather, it was the aftereffects that stayed his hands. The assassin hated feeling weak, hated how his knees trembled and his body went limp, how his mind went blank too long for his own comfort. It put him at a significant disadvantage should anyone be hunting him.  
And after his encounter with Fl4k, well, he had no desire to feel that helpless.  
  
The shower eventually did its work, calming him down and leaving him a little less worn out than when he had entered. It soothed his aching muscles and joints, he had gone far too long without letting his body recover this time.  
  
He was soon resting in bed, trying to get to sleep among the sense memories that seemed intent on haunting him. The assassin wasn't sure how long he could hold out against the craving that curled at the base of his mind.  
  
Zer0 fell asleep in a haze, almost able to feel the robot pressing into him, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He wasn't sure he would be able to stop either of them if it came to that.  
  
Eventually it would need to be well remedied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings bring old memories and new problems  
And wouldn't you know it, only the vault hunters can solve them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally 100% for sure unrelated to this chapter, I need a viperdrive  
Also this is the first hint of what Zer0 is hiding under that twinky lil catsuit

Though there was no real day or night on Sanctuary, the lights were set on timers to make sure the residents were able to keep to their schedules. It helped the brain keep itself in shape in the ever-dark vacuum of space.  
  
Zer0's lights came on an hour before the default setting. His dream faded as the lights slowly brightened, leaving only a memory of the scent of machine oil and gunpowder. He hadn't talked to the source of these dreams in about two weeks. A soft groan rattled through his chest as he hugged his blanket tight before opening his heavy eyelids.  
  
The assassin moved slowly, deliberately, as he rose from his bed. He was still sore from several days before, after handling a group of anointed on Athenas. One of them had swung at just the right time to catch his hip in midair, and he had taken a surprise tumble.  
  
Certainly the group had been no match for him in the end, but it had been a necessary reminder that he was far from infallible. Another day or so, and his body would have itself fully repaired.  
  
He moved to the mirror, investigating the strings of lights under his blue-gray skin. A few of them were still out, or partially so. He was past due for general maintenance, or he would have been good to go by this point.  
  
The icy blast of the shower was more than welcome, easing the tension from Zer0's muscles. He leaned forward against the wall of the tiny cubicle, letting it massage into his shoulder blades. 'If only we could rescue a masseuse,' he entertained for a moment.  
  
A few more minutes and he was drying off with one of the fancy Atlas towels he had stolen from Rhys. It was one of the rare occasions he had stayed the night and had claimed it, subconsciously, as a trophy. Perhaps it was time to call again, he did have a semi-permanent open invitation. And another day off before his body would ache from being at rest for so long...  
  
_"You've reached Rhys Strongfork, CEO of Atlas Corporation. I'm not available right now, so leave a message and don't forget to get Viperdrive! Lost your friend's robot after a night of binge drinking and can't get to their 'Find My Bot' account before they get back? Viperdrive!"_  
  
Damn. Rhys answered his private line immediately or took weeks, with no in-between. He would just have to suppress it, even if he felt like a pot of water on the verge of boiling.  
  
"Hey, Zer0!" A bubbly, southern voice crackled from his Echo. "It's Ellie, I wouldn'a called ya this early but I know y'er up and we got a problem. We lost communications with Eden-6 about half an hour ago and can't reach anyone planetside. On top a that, the fast travel system is down. Any chance we could getcha t' head down in the drop pod?"  
  
Zer0 sighed, clearing his throat and mind before replying.  
"An early morning.../ Others have yet to awaken,/ I will take the job."  
  
"Thanks VH! See ya down here in a few!"  
  
\-------  
  
Fl4k's footsteps echoed lightly around the empty halls of sanctuary as they ran at a steady, even pace. Their pets were at their side, keeping up as the four of them went for their morning jog. The skag lead the pack, tugging at the leash even as the others were starting to slow down and asking for breakfast.  
  
The robot slowed their pace to a trot, taking a deep breath to send cool air to their fans. Mr. Chew began running circles around them as usual, radiating his nearly endless energy.  
  
"Easy, boy... you'll get us tangled again," the robot said with a soft chuckle before looking back up and coming to a sudden halt. They had nearly walked right into someone- it took their early-morning brain two nanoseconds to register who it was instead of the usual one.  
  
It took all of immediately for their skag to start jumping up to say hi to the newcomer and sniff his pockets for treats, leading Fl4k to give a sharp, low whistle. The oversized pup quickly returned to his master's side and flopped his back haunches down.  
  
"Ah, Zer0. The hunt begins anew?"  
  
"Perhaps, an odd thing-/ relations with the surface/ have met with silence."  
  
"Ellie informed me of the issue a few minutes ago. I would like to join."  
  
"Ah, very well then./ Never a bad idea/ to cover one's back."  
  
"Go ahead and I will meet you shortly." Fl4k nodded to Zer0, quickly making their way to their quarters.  
  
\-----  
  
It was easy to forget just how small the drop pod was when you rarely used it. The cabin was largely taken up by the four seats inside, with a scattering of manual control panels and emergency equipment.  
  
Zer0 yanked open the heavy hatch and hopped in, setting his guns in the weapon hold before buckling himself into the first seat. His sword remained firmly at his side, bringing him comfort.  
  
After a few moments, the assassin let his eyes drift shut behind his helmet and displayed the resting emoticon. He didn't need to sleep, just a catnap to refresh himself before catching up with whatever the hell was going on. Just for a few minutes...  
  
"I would think such an esteemed hitman such as yourself would avoid ever being caught in such a compromising position," came a bemused voice that caused Zer0 to sit up shock straight.  
  
"Merely closed eyes,/ I never sleep so freely/ I knew you were here," he said quickly, trying not to seem out of it as he quickly scooted back up in his seat.  
  
"Next time someone might take advantage..." Fl4k said in their deep, naturally threatening tone.  
Zer0 shivered, and had an odd feeling that the 'someone' in question was currently strapping a spiderant into the seat beside him.  
  
The three of them were soon situated, and the robot reached out to close the hatch.  
  
"Alrighchy'all ready?" Ellie called out as she put her hand over the release button. "We might not be able to reach ya once you're on the surface, so be careful down there."  
  
Fl4k answered in the affirmative, double-checking Broodless's seatbelt to make sure she was settled. The spiderant chattered excitedly when they pet her and waved one of her arms about.  
  
Two out of three passengers felt their stomachs drop as they were rocketed out of the ship's artificial gravity. There was a moment of stillness before they hit the atmosphere, the pod shaking as flames licked up over the windows.  
  
The vibrations should have stopped quickly as they broke through, but they only seemed to get stronger.  
  
"Something is wrong," Fl4k called out over the screeching winds clawing at the drop pod, "brace yourself!"  
  
"Wha- problem VH, yo- gotta g- whole thing is-" Ellie's voice crackled through the radio, too static-filled to make out properly, then gone as the ship was violently tossed.  
  
Zer0 felt the G-force rapidly rising as it began to spiral, he could stand more than the average organic individual but his vision was already fading. He tried to reach for the emergency chute cord, but it felt like he was in a dream, his hand flopping around as if they were magnets pushing apart...  
  
The last thing he saw was a yellow hand yanking the ripcord, and he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing seems to go particularly well this time, but at least there's always someone to lean on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up a bit longer and I nearly rewrote the whole thing, I hope it reads alright!  
Also, thank you everyone for your kind words, they mean more than you'll ever know<3

**>SYSTEM REBOOT. . . . . . . .**   
** >SYSTEM RESTORED**   
** >**   
** >PHYSICAL DAMAGE 43.7%**   
** >SYSTEM DAMAGE N/A**   
** >**   
** >GOOD MORNING FL4K**   
** >PLEASE LOCATE PARTS 11783.83,**

**>59937.56, 59938.56, 72900.49**  
  
Green lights flashed behind a closed lens, blurry at first but quickly clearing up. Off-key whirs and hums came from a dented carapace, colored mustard in the settling dust. Joints began to twitch as they tested to see what had been broken.  
  
Fl4k awoke with their pain sensors off the charts and fire burning in their spine. Their hands dug into whatever they could grab as the impulse for a scream traveled through damaged wires. Nothing came out, their voice box still loading.  
  
It was an internal scramble to their settings, their vision red with warnings as they struggled to turn the sensitivity down. They went limp as the white hot pain dulled and faded.  
  
Coughs rattled their body in an attempt to clear their fans as the shutter over their eye slowly, lopsidedly, pulled apart. As they regained full consciousness, the eery twitching of their arms and neck finally settled down.  
  
The world came into view, and the robot began to process what had happened.  
  
The pod lay a ways off, sheared open. They could make out the shape of a humanoid inside, and a quick scan revealed that Zer0 was at the very least still in one piece. Broodless was unseen, but her microchip assured Fl4k that her rock-hard exoskeleton had kept her safe.  
  
Now to see what had happened to them to cause that level of damage. It took some effort to tilt their chin to their chest.  
  
They were upside down, smashed deep into the trunk of a tree. Their chest cavity was damaged, not mortally so, but enough to let dirt and ash into their fans. It would take hours to properly clean under their casing. Beyond that...  
  
Well, that was unfortunate. Their spine merely... ended. They could see sparks and oil coming freely from the ripped tubes. Another scan of their surroundings, which were rather on fire, and they located the missing limbs quite a ways away and up a tree.  
Altogether, the damage wasn't that bad. They would be able to repair themselves if the med kit wasn't also on fire.  
  
With a quick push, Fl4k dislodged themself from the shattered trunk they had been embedded in and rolled onto their front.  
  
"Broodless?" They called out, "Come here, girl."  
  
There was a soft chattering noise as the spiderant picked it's way through the rubble to the robot.  
  
"Good... fetch me my legs," they commanded, pointing to the branch they were hanging on. The creature rushed over and began attempting to climb the trunk with little success. It would take some time, and perhaps someone in better condition.  
  
"Nnn... huh?" Came a small voice from inside the wreckage of the drop pod.  
  
"Zer0. You are awake?"  
  
The assassin gave a small nod, still hazy as he came to.  
  
"What happened to you...?/ Only half of a body/ a strange state..."  
  
"One of the panels sheared my hips off of my spinal column."  
  
Fl4k couldn't help feeling slightly annoyed by the haiku. Surely he could put the energy towards something a little less... useless. They had just been in a massive crash and they were in no state for poetry.  
  
Zer0 hissed as he woke further, finding his body to be rather tender- and a familiar sharp pain flared in his arm. It wasn't terrible yet, but that didn't mean much.  
  
"I've broken my arm,/ a casualty-"  
  
"Enough," Fl4k interrupted brusquely. "Show me."  
  
The assassin nodded, gentle with his limb as he unbuckled and slid out of the seat. He was weak all over and could feel a half dozen slices through his suit and skin. Loose blood shone navy in the crimson light, and a handful of luminescent dots peered out from under the torn fabric.  
  
The robot took hold of both sides and analyzed the break. Before the injured party could say anything or tense, their deft hands had snapped it back into place.  
  
Zer0 yelled as the repositioning sent a new wave of pain through his arm. When he couldn't pull out of the firm grip around his forearm, he beat at the ground with one clenched fist to recover.  
  
"A warning next time!/ you gave me no false three count/ to prepare for that!" He hissed, swaying slightly as nausea passed through his throat.  
  
"That is time we do not have," Fl4k said as they opened the somewhat damaged med kit to inject painkillers and forge a splint. "I can hear footsteps approaching, five minutes southeast."  
  
Zer0 felt like he was going to vomit from the pain before the opioids sapped it all away. He was left dizzy and dull, but it was a small price for physical freedom.  
  
"Are you able to reach my lower half?" The robot asked as they pointed, showing Zer0 the way.  
  
The assassin took a breath to speak, but the way Fl4k narrowed their eye caused him to hesitate and reconsider his words. He would save his breath for later.  
The ground around them was soft and deep, tilled by the crash, and made it somewhat treacherous to reach the tree and yank the parts down by one foot. All the same, the wounded assassin managed. The damaged metal soon hit the earth and sank in several inches.  
  
"There's no time to repair me here. We'll tie it to Broodless, you'll need to carry me until we find shelter."  
  
\-------  
  
The jungle was so thick it seemed the plants had grown into each other, into one organism that washed the two strandees in its grossly humid breaths. The ground was permanently soft from the rain and swamps, making it harder to move and easier for their pursuers to follow.  
  
Zer0's undamaged hand twitched towards his sword with every unknown noise, the howls, screeches and sirens of the wildlife coming from every angle. They had already had to fight through several Jabber packs and were nearly tracked down by local bandits. He would have been happy to fight them if his partner wasn't steadily losing oil and power down his back. It wouldn't result in anything permanent for the bot, but it was going to make the mission that much more difficult.  
  
On top of that, they were both starting to overheat. Zer0's suit was well insulated from the planet's climate but stood no match against a domestic model with heavily clogged fans. The assassin would surely have burns under his clothes after the day's events. They would need to find shelter soon- preferably somewhere hidden and dark.  
  
Fl4k rose their head, holding Zer0's shoulders tighter as they looked at something a ways off.  
"Over there... I hear water echoing in that hill. There may be a place to lick our wounds."  
  
"Open space in front,/ we would be visible/ from a long distance."  
  
"That may be, but we have to protect the pack. I am running low on fluids, and I imagine you are as well. It is our best option. If there is a place to shelter we need to take it."  
  
It was hard to argue with that. Zer0 wove through the trees and vines, thorns scratching the skin exposed by the crash. He might need a couple visits to get his body tuned up properly after this.  
  
He came to a halt and almost gasped as Fl4k squeezed his shoulder painfully tight. "Maliwan at ten and three... they're just scouting but they're heading this way."  
  
Zer0 held perfectly still, taking a moment to analyze the situation. "We must disappear/ the brush won't show our movements/ your pet hides beneath."  
  
The robot nodded, thinking. "Whoever is following us... we can lead them right into the soldiers. If we are lucky we can shoot two Rakks with one bullet. Make our way through the clearing without them noticing."  
  
Zer0 gave a noise of comfirmation, taking a breath and clearing his mind. "We can move unseen/ invisible together/ and keep Broodless close."  
  
Fl4k signaled for their pet to heel and crawl, and she did so with the utmost certainty in their commands. A moment later and the three of them moved with absolute stealth, Zer0 picking through the underbrush so as to keep the approaching Maliwan soldiers in the dark.  
  
Ten paces.  
  
Five.  
  
Three.  
  
The group held still as the men moved through the jungle, past their tensed bodies. The temperature rose between them as Fl4k's body steadily grew closer to overheating. The fans inside their casing grew louder and prompted Zer0 to cover their intake port to reduce the noise.  
  
Fl4k didn't give any warning, but they were quickly starting to "pass out". Systems began to shut down, they had to reroute every last watt to their cloaking function. Their lens was hazy, vision going dark as the robot struggled in silence. They slumped forward onto Zer0 as they struggled with consciousness.  
  
Three paces.  
  
Five.  
  
Ten.  
  
And the hands over their vents were removed. They gasped, a fever of unflushed warmth escaping their mouth.  
"H-urry," they whispered in the assassin's ear, their voice glitching, "I'm t-oo hot..."  
  
Zer0 jumped at the searing breath that dug under his clothes, and was soon rushing toward the meadow once more as the first shot rang out behind them. The plan had worked and if any god smiled upon the three of them that day they would make it.  
  
They steadily approached the cluster of rocks, Fl4k pointing the way to the sound of water. There was a crack in the boulders, a hole nearly at the top of the pile. It was slim but they would be able to make it through one at a time.  
  
Broodless went first to check that the cave was clear. She took several minutes to scout the enclosed area before returning with a positive chitter. Zer0 set Fl4k to the side of the entrance and fell to the floor below with as much grace as he could muster.  
  
"It is much nicer/ down here the air is soft, cold/ jump and I'll catch you."  
  
The robot nodded, scanning the trees all around them one more time before rolling themself into the hole and the arms awaiting them. It seemed like the man was saying something to them, but Fl4k's screen was already fading to dull black.  
  
In the distance, a small figure dropped from the trees and raced north.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheltered from the outside world, there are distant memories, unwanted intrusions, and a dark, unexpected promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm barely conscious at this point so idk if this chapter is good or even coherent

If you've ever been awoken by someone touching you, you know how jarring it can be. Perhaps you were shaken awake for a regretfully early morning, or someone bumped heavily into you, or maybe you were awakened at 7 AM to find your grandmother's icy hand pressing down on your neck because she wants to feel your youthful skin and remember how soft her own used to be. Or maybe not.

But one way you've likely never woken up was with a hand deep, deep inside your chest cavity, with the sensation of small, short tugs echoing up your throat. This was how Fl4k awoke, in the dark and opened wide to it.

At first they barely registered it, their systems slowly coming back online as their temperature dropped. It didn't feel bad, far from it in fact, so they didn't think to move for a few minutes. Perhaps they were back home, their old master tending to them sweetly once more...

But the cave began to filter in through old memories. Water dripped and ran, echoes short against the close walls. Moisture flooded in as the temperature outside dropped, quickly turning icy in the sunless cavern. The hands working on them began to shake with the chill.

That was what awakened Fl4k completely. Their previous Master, however loathe they were to remember that time with any kind words, had confident hands that never shook. In the blink of an eye, they had grabbed the wrist inside and brought their wicked knife to the stranger's throat. They were poised to kill before their shutter had even opened.

"It is only me!/ Let go immediately/ or we're in trouble," Zer0 nearly stumbled over his words, holding his hand as steady as he could. In it was a pair of forceps holding a small patch of gauze, now a hair's breadth away from the robot's open battery casing- and the specialty high voltage batteries inside. "I'm only trying/ to cleanse your broken body/ fix what I'm able."

"Ah, I... I see..." Fl4k said softly, taking time to carefully release the precariously positioned hand and pull his knife away. "I have not been handled by another in some time. Do not make a habit of it."

Zer0 nodded, holding his hands as steady as he could as he pulled out a root that had been mashed in between the battery and the casing, allowing the power source to settle back into the right spot.

"I cleared two fans/ but the rest are still stuffed,/ will you let me clean?"

The robot took a moment to think through the offer. No one except their previous owner had ever seen their internal components so deeply, it felt... uncomfortably intimate. All the same they were in no state to take care of themself.

"Very well... but if you damage anything, my face will be the last you see," They growled. Fl4k did not like the position they had been put in. They were peeled open, at the mercy of another, their body taken from them in so many ways... and they had lost power twice in one day. The robot did not find their own weakness even remotely acceptable.

"I've no intention/ of injuring my ally/ at this point in time," Zer0 replied, his voice soft. The robot's deep voice had a way of curling in his ears, and drove ideas deep into his mind.

Fl4k paused at that, their lens adjusting to stare at the assassin in what little light drained through the entrance of the cave. Even without being able to see his face, something began to click. They could hear that steady heartbeat stumble and the wavering in the assassin's voice- quiet enough Zer0 thought he had covered it up.

"You are close to exhaustion. Yet still you work when you know I will fix myself. Why?"

The cave went as silent as it could, the only sounds were water dripping into the pool and the faint jungle outside. Zer0 had been caught off guard by the question and pulled his hands away as he thought. His helmet displayed an ellipsis against the scant light from the robot's eye.

"I have deep respect.../ for your craft, blood soaked art,/ and for you as well." He murmured, returning the battery casing and screwing it into place. "On top of all that/ I feel this mission would be/ far more difficult."

Fl4k mulled over those words as the night air settled between them. They caught Zer0's gaze and held it, analyzing the assassin.

"Be careful... flattering me could well be your end. I imagine you still wish to serve Death for some time." They reclined again, watching the process through their half-shuttered eye.

"If my end does come/ I would gladly accept it/ silenced by your hands," he said finally, replacing the gauze in the forceps. The words hovered in the air, slowly filling the silence between the two vault hunters.

"And I would gladly give it when the time comes... granted you give me a challenge. To blow out your light with no effort would bring shame to us both." Fl4k said finally and offered their hand for a shake, asking for confirmation.

Zer0 could feel his heart pound for a few moments as he stared at the metal fingers, smooth and shining in the light. To agree to his own death... custom ordered and artisanal as it would be, it was still his own death. And yet nothing had been this enticing, not in years.

"When the time comes then/ should I try to kill you too?/ a fair fight, my end?"

They nodded. "It is only right... I wouldn't have offered if I didn't believe you were just as capable of sending me to Death."

A few more hesitant moments and Zer0 felt himself give in. His breath was still as he reached for the hand and grasped it firmly. His death, unknown in nearly every way, was sealed. A shiver of excitement ran through his body.

Fl4k gripped the other's flesh tightly, committing themself to the unofficial contract. "When the time comes, then... Now keep cleaning. We need to be able to move by tomorrow."

The robot reclined, angling themself to allow easier access to the second set of fans in their chest cavity. A few moments later they gave a small, content groan as the swab returned to pull dirt and debris from their most delicate parts.

\-------

Zer0 finished late, having removed as much gunk from the robot as was possible with his shivering body. Fl4k had gone into sleep mode not long ago to conserve their power cells, and the assassin could feel he was not far behind.

After cleaning the tools up he simply lay on the floor and tried to get comfortable. With his suit damaged it was nearly impossible, but he managed after tossing and turning for some time. He was in and out of sleep as the humidity seeped in to make his bones ache.

He was too distracted by trying to find the right spot that he didn't hear metal joints moving beside him. By the time he was scooped up in one arm and rolled over to a source of heat he was nearly awake... but too exhausted and sore to do anything other than accept the warmth. He wrapped around it, settled in, and passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 1000 words for this chapter but I didnt like any of them so I started from scratch and it's edible now

The jungle woke early, though it was near impossible to tell the time under the dense canopy. Vague forms rolled through the underbrush with the utmost silence, wary as they searched for a quick meal. A small, ragged group of vault hunters pressed on through the heavy foliage, ears strained for anything they could hear through the raucous morning serenade.  
  
Fl4k's hands had been freed, thanks to a harness made of woven and tied spiderant silk. They had pulled up one of their old programs and repurposed it, and were now comfortably carrying a gun instead of carrying themself. The previous arrangement did little to uphold their dignity.  
  
"A cool breeze flows here.../ perhaps there is water close/ to replenish us," Zer0 suggested. There had been enough to slake their thirst in the cave but not enough to refill his water bottle. He envied the spiderant soldier beside them, her body able to retain water for months or even years.  
  
"If we can locate it, it could bring us to an identifiable area which we can navigate from. See if you can track it down." The robot strained their microphone ears for any hint of a river, but found nothing.  
  
Zer0 traveled as quick as he could, often stopping to check where the gentle wind came from. The smell of algae was building, signaling that the water they were searching for was still. Even if it was stagnant it would be a success, his water pouches would be able to filter out harmful microbes and toxic substances.  
  
The mass of trees suddenly parted, washing them in unfiltered sunlight. It bounced off the expanse of shallow water in front of them and seemed blinding after how dark everything had been since the crash. It was easy to see the other shore even with how distant it was, and beyond it a building with a familiar smoking wheel sign poking up over the rusty roof.  
  
"Across the water/ at last we hit good fortune/ safety and transport," the assassin said with a sigh of relief, sidling up to the shoreline on tired legs. He did a quick perimeter check before kneeling and dunking his water bottle into the green lake.  
  
Fl4k grunted as they were jostled and nearly rolled forward, and grabbed onto what they could to stop themself from going over. Their hands landed on Zer0's shoulder- and on the back of his neck.  
The robot readjusted quickly but it wasn't fast enough to keep their mount from letting out the tiniest of groans.  
  
"I... apologize,/ I did not know that would leave/ you so unbalanced..." he said quickly, lowering his haunches to the ground to allow Fl4k to readjust. Zer0 could only hope the sound that had escaped him went unnoticed in the native din.  
  
"Don't concern yourself with it," they replied sharply, clearly a little miffed. It took a moment for Fl4k to get themself settled into the harness once more and balance with their sniper rifle. In such an uncomfortable world, the weapon felt like home.  
  
Zer0 cleared his throat and stood with his bottle, quickly putting it away. He felt like a child who had been caught doing the wrong thing and could feel his ears and the back of his neck heat up. A rush of self-consciousness took over for a brief moment, then faded.  
  
"I see no boat, but there are roots near the middle of the lake. It may be shallow enough to cross on foot, we can save valuable time."  
  
"Once more, open space./ I expect I'll be doing/ all of the leg work." Zer0 was starting to get frustrated on multiple fronts. Certainly Fl4k was right about the necessary path- walking around could easily take the rest of the day- but it was just... the way they assumed control, and gave directives instead of keeping everyone on the same page. Like they were merely moving chess pieces on a dangerous board.  
  
Fl4k took note of the snippy tone in their partner's voice but said nothing. They would keep it in mind, though, they thought as they held a stone lifted from the shore. The robot tossed it as far as they could, about a third of the way across. It landed with a small splash and stood upright above the waterline.  
  
"It looks very shallow. Another swamp. We'll make good time."  
  
\----------  
  
Broodless took the lead, rolling forward on her arms like snowshoes to keep from sinking in with Fl4k's legs wrapped up on top. For the others progress was even slower in the dense muck. Even though the waterline never came up over Zer0's shins the ground beneath was loose and sticky.  
  
Both vault hunters were on high alert, scanning back, forth and behind. An uneasy feeling was curling in the stomachs that were available the closer they got to the center of the lake. It seemed to get darker, a massive hole in the direct middle.  
  
"There's something in there," Fl4k murmured, excitement radiating off of them as they leaned forward. "I need to hunt. I feel stagnant."  
  
"There is no time now/ and we are still so damaged-" Zer0 came to a halt and trailed off, his foot having hit something solid in the mud. He looked down and his companion's eyes followed.  
  
Beneath the assassin's foot was something that looked like a thick, red root. Three pairs of eyes followed it to a glowing orb in the water, and then to the hole.  
  
Fl4k was already preparing his rifle as the ground began to shake and groan beneath them. The water trembled as the tentacle lifted from under Zer0's foot, followed by seven others surrounding the subaqueous well.  
  
The water began to bend and bow as it was displaced by some monstrosity from beneath. It rushed white as the creature rose well over their heads and let out a deep cry.  
  
It had to have been at least three stories tall above the water, veins glowing bright under scarlet skin. Its bullwhip tentacles glowed as they swung, lazy and aimless at first but more direct as three pairs of eyes caught sight of the group that had disturbed its nap.  
  
Their Echoes described the enormous thresher as 'Red Swamp Kraken'.  
  
"A mighty offering for Death!" Came a loud war cry, six inches away from Zer0's helmet. The robot had to be joking.  
  
"Fl4k, this is foolish-/" The assassin tried to say, but was cut off as he suddenly dodged one of the creature's limbs. Fl4k was already unleashing a hailstorm of bullets, a rift opening beneath the Kraken's body to unleash a very excited spiderant. It was too late to back out now.  
  
Zer0 was suddenly very aware of their combined misshapen weight and shape were as he tried to weave through the swinging tentacles, jumping over one second and rolling under the next. Flames erupted where his shots landed on the thresher's skin but the incendiary rounds seemed utterly useless. A quick switch to cryo seemed to be a little more effective, though perhaps it was only the placebo effect.  
  
Fl4k was unleashing clip after clip into the beast's face, taking out eyes as fast as they could. They would have to end this fast- they were leaking out the last of their hydraulic fluid and burning energy fast, it would only be a couple minutes before they shut down. They had to-  
  
And they were weightless. The world shifted, slid around them. Land, sky, water- all the same as Fl4k looked in the direction they had come from. They saw Zer0 to the side, tossed away by a dedicated swipe from the Kraken.  
  
Then the ground rushed up and caught the half robot, sticking them deep into the mud. Fl4k's gun was tossed from their grip and claimed by the sodden dirt.  
  
They raised their head once they had settled, their eye going wide. The beast was approaching the assassin with a crazed, hungry look, taking advantage of his momentary addled state. In a moment it would be upon the slight figure and it would be over.  
  
There was no time to think.  
  
Fl4k hurled a MIRV that exploded in midair, the child grenades peppering the thresher. The monster whipped around, away from the quickly recovering vault hunter and screeched at the more prominent attacker. It received another facefull of bullets in response to its call.  
  
Zer0's vision cleared just in time to see the other hunter shooting from where they were wedged in the swamp, Broodless rushing in vain to try to reach her master in time. The situation clicked in his mind and he tried to call out, eyes wide as the tragedy played out before him.  
  
The ground quaked as the Kraken dove to the earth, mouth snapping shut around the vault hunter as it hit. It froze in place for a moment and swallowed what it could. There was no hope for an escape from the jaws of death for a legless, weakened robot.  
The thresher pulled back, water and mud dripping from its jaws, and in that mud- Fl4k's rifle, snapped into pieces.  
  
Zer0 felt the air rush from his body as the world fell painfully silent around them. Nothing felt... real. There was no way this was happening. This was a sick joke, surely Fl4k would appear from the water or out of a tree that he had somehow reached in the blink of an eye...  
  
But there was nothing except a hole in the world where the robot should have been.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to fight on your own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Red Kraken Boss Fight Theme check out Rolling on High by Witchowl on soundcloud

Blood filled the water, every thrown drop painting the heavy muck like a violent Pollock. Each bead flickered carmine, then amber, then faded slowly as it dissipated in the ooze. The flash of Zer0's micro-bladed sword brought more until it seemed the swamp glowed a sickly rust color.  
  
With a sharp breath he disappeared and became nothing more than a heat shimmer and footprints in the muck. He was watching, waiting, looking for the right opening. The beast became agitated when the assassin disappeared and began to swing wildly at the air.  
  
Zer0 leapt between the flailing limbs with ease, working his way closer and closer to the beast, carving as many deep slices as he could on his way. The beast's hide was resilient but the sword's fine edge found no resistance.  
  
"Your end is nigh, beast/ your reign over this wetland/ has come to an end!"  
  
Another deep slash, followed quickly by a grenade stuffed into the resulting wound. He forced it deep, in to his elbow, before leaping away to a safe distance as he came back into view.  
  
The ground shook with the force of the explosive, followed by a rain of glowing wet chunks that spattered Zero. Even through the filters of his mask the stench was gag-worthy. He would have taken the time to clean himself had the beast not lunged for him then.  
  
The kraken let out a deafening roar, angered by the hole in its side. Zer0 struggled to keep up as the beast's five remaining arms homed in on him with startling accuracy. He needed to change his strategy, fast.  
  
A moment later the assassin was hurtling upwards, leaping between the tentacles towards the thresher's head. With a swift kick he launched towards the beast's head and clung on to anything he could. The swamp kraken swung its head to shake him off, but the sword had already found its mark deep inside of bone and brain.  
  
Zer0 clung on as best he could to the handle with his one good hand, his body whirled around like a fan blade as the kraken screamed and struggled. He just had to hold on, just long enough to kill the beast...  
  
And a crack echoed in his body. He hadn't seen the tentacle swing down at him, hadn't been able to focus on anything as he was shaken so vehemently. He was thrown to the ground and rolled, yelling as his ribcage was engulfed in pain.  
  
The monster approached, confident in its victory. It towered over Zer0, drooling acid that stung every inch of skin it touched. The illuminated veins under the beast's skin burned bright, pulsing as it opened its maw to reveal thousands of serrated teeth. Scraps of flesh, bone, and metal rotted away in the kraken's black gums, oozing blood and puss. It was panting as it leaned in and washed Zer0 in a putrid wind.  
  
The thresher brought its mouth closer, sniffing the vault hunter with a growl. He was pulling his limbs out of the muck, struggling backwards to try to get away before his efforts were met by a deafening roar that turned the water to waves.  
  
Except the roar was cut short.  
  
The beast paused, then seemed to ripple. It gave a disconcerted noise as if lifted its head and swung it side to side. It was suddenly distressed, its body undulating as if it were trying to dislodge something. Saliva fell freely from its jaws as it began to gag.  
  
Moments later a fountain of bile erupted from the kraken's mouth. It filled the swamp like chunky soup, full of half digested food, vehicle parts, and dozens of guns.  
  
Zer0 froze in astonishment, hand on his assault rifle as he watched the scene unfold before him. The beast was rejecting something, trying to rid its body of some obscure agent.  
  
Another screech and everything became clear. Deep in its mouth, lit as if by magma, the thresher's uvula was swollen and dark, caught in silky webbing that cut deep into the soft tissue.  
  
At the reigns of those adamantine threads was a familiar torso and arms. Metal hands creaked as they pulled tighter and tighter, glowing blood running out before snapping through the soft object.  
  
Zer0's helmet blocked his ears against the sound the swamp kraken unleashed, foam and blood pouring from its mouth as it swayed. With one last cry it came crashing down and stuck deep into the bog.  
  
Silence rang through the open air, echoing in Zer0's head. He could feel the adrenaline fading and shock settling into his muscles.  
  
A moment later a blast showered him with grey matter and spinal fluid. It fell away quickly to reveal Fl4k, pulling themself out of the fading carcass with one arm and carrying a massive rocket launcher in the other.  
  
The vault hunters stared at each other wordlessly for a moment before the robot let out a hearty chuckle and dumped the gun.  
  
"Death smiles upon us today! A great sacrifice!" They shouted.  
  
Zer0 couldn't help laughing with them, feeling a surge of relief at the sight of their companion. "You are a welcome/ sight, if ever I've seen one/ even if you reek."  
  
"Be assured, you smell no better," Fl4k replied, arms open to hug Broodless as she raced up to him.  
  
Zer0 stood slowly, hissing and holding his ribs as they spasmed. The noise drew the robot's attention and they scanned the other hunter quickly.  
  
"You are badly injured. We should get to Knotty Peak straight away."  
  
The assassin nodded in agreement, walking over slowly before something caught his eye. Where the kraken's body had carved into the swamp, red crystal seemed to have sprouted.  
  
"Do you see those gems/ rising bright from the water?/ they almost look like..."  
  
Fl4k followed his gaze to where the clusters were steadily overcoming the thresher's corpse.  
  
"That structure... it looks like eridium. Red eridium."  
  
Zer0 leaned down, staring at the resource. Had it been tainted? Was it something new? It behaved so strangely...  
  
"Take this, we should get a sample to Tannis," the robot said, offering a bag he had kludged from the silk that had severed the beast's uvula. "Don't touch it... I sense it would not be a wise choice."  
  
\---------  
  
The trek to the catch-a-ride felt twice as long compared to what they had done before the battle, but they managed. Fl4k had lost all motion in his arms, now devoid of hydraulic fluid, and had been buckled into the passenger seat while Zer0 drove. Broodless was in the back with the legs while the crystal sat in the center console, wrapped tight.  
  
It was a silent ride as they worked their way through the jungle towards Knotty Peak, not sure what to expect. The wildlife under their wheels was far more resilient than normal, many creatures sporting the glowing veins they had seen on the kraken.  
  
Zer0 was struggling to ignore the pain until they reached a safe spot, but had an uneasy feeling as they climbed the mountain. They should have been close enough for the local radios to reach each other.  
  
As the truck pulled up to the building on the peak, their fears were realized. Knotty Peak was covered in the new eridium, almost completely overtaken by the massive crystals.  
  
The assassin felt his blood run cold as they stared at the red ruins.

What had happened here?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure grows weary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so much longer than the other chapters, I've been doing a total overhaul of my life and haven't been able to divert any energy towards writing  
I hope this came out okay!  
Happy Halloween!

Fl4k felt their mind go empty as they processed what had happened. The entire hall had been taken over by the blood red formations, the wood underneath sighing with the weight.  
  
All this in a few days? They had just been here half a week ago... this level of damage should have taken years. Decades, even.  
  
"Those crystals... it's like they're eating away the organic parts of the structure. The wood beneath is nearly gone, but the glass and metal are fine. Be careful not to touch it."  
  
"I'll avoid it then, /I do suspect it would spread/ if your words are true," Zer0 said as he stepped carefully around the clusters. He was holding Fl4k's arms around his neck again, fully supporting them.  
  
The robot gave an order for his pet to stay behind to keep her safe. They would all need to be cautious about this- even if Fl4k was potentially safe from the eridium they had no way of knowing how easily it was transferred.  
  
"I see no tracks... the ground has been turned over by the crystals."  
  
"Perhaps a message/ has been left behind for us/ somewhere out of sight?"  
  
Zer0 looked around, his helmet scanning what little was left of the structure. He could still see tables with food, guns left behind, and the light of the vending machines illuminating the glassy crystal from within. It was as beautiful as it was ominous.  
  
"Over there," Fl4k said, before realizing they had no ability to point. "Ten o'clock."  
  
There was a table set in the crystal, one corner still partially uncovered. There was an echo cassette that had been resting on it glinting against the lights from the machines. All that stood in their way was a foot of solid red crystal.  
  
"A puzzle appears/ I cannot touch the crystal/ and you are quite limp," Zer0 said, flicking one of their partner's fingers to make sure that was still the case.  
  
Fl4k's eye shutter lowered in their approximation of a scowl. They didn't particularly enjoy being reminded of their current predicament, noodle arms and all.  
  
"The stone... it should shatter like purple eridium, the crystalline structure is the same. That means it will release a cloud of dust that poses a risk to you."  
  
"I am wondering/ if it may already be/ far too late for that. I suspect the swamp/ has already infected/ underneath my suit."  
  
Fl4k paused, looking at the mud- and viscera-caked skin that peered through the torn fabric of their partner's clothing. If they had a stomach it would curl at the realization. "I see... the others may have already found a solution. We should locate them as soon as possible."  
  
Zer0 agreed, setting Fl4k down against the unencumbered table leg.  
"I could use your knife/ it's better equipped for/ chipping such hard stone."  
  
"Take it," The robot said, the weapon still strapped to his hip in the car. "It will be of assistance."  
  
The assassin retrieved it quickly, running the dark metal through his hands as he returned. It was so much heavier than his own blade, and far less honed, yet held so much menace. It was rather the same as its master.  
  
"You have returned. Let's make this quick," came a deep voice, cutting through Zer0's thoughts. "I would like to find out what's happening soon."  
  
\----------  
  
The amber sun was already setting by the time the last piece of crystal had been struck from the cassette recording. Zer0's arms felt weak from hours of chipping away, taking breaks only to fight off the stray Grogs the robot at his feet alerted him to.  
  
The assassin tenderly removed the recording, letting out a sigh as it clicked free of the mass. A small puff of salmon colored dust came with it and settled on the already blanketed table and floor.  
  
"That sounds like a success," Fl4k said from their position on the ground. They had collected quite a bit of the crystal sand at this point, it trembled and drifted off slowly as the vibrations from their speaker gently shook their metal coverings.  
  
"A success it is,/ the message has been revealed./ Better be worth it," Zer0 said as he slid it into the port on the back of the echo.  
  
For a moment, all they could hear was static. Then, a deep, throaty cough.  
  
"Vault hunters, I can only hope this has made it's way to you," came Hammerlock's anxious voice.  
"I'm sure you've seen the red eridium by now. Last night Knotty Peak was free and clear of the foul stone, but this morning Jakob and I awoke to find a veritable rock garden had emerged among the floorboards! We're making our escape to the estate with a few others, meet us there as soon as you can manage."  
  
Fl4k looked up at the other hunter as the message finished, thinking. "This must be at least a day old. If they've cleared out the manor and settled in we may be able to use the location to contact Sanctuary."  
  
"Yet another trek./ If this isn't the last one/ I'll be frustrated."  
  
"Agreed. Let us make haste."  
  
\----------  
  
After some driving, some vehicular manslaughter, and quite a bit of stealth, they were on the elevator from the foot of the property to the mansion. The wooden platform groaned uneasily with their weight, worn down from years of use and stray bullets. For all its ligneous protests, it would hold.  
  
The hunters hadn't been particularly chatty for the duration of the trip, but now watched the top of the rise in utter silence. They had no idea if the mansion had been secured, or even if it had managed to avoid the blight blossoming from the dirt.  
  
The roof emerged slowly, swirled by the heat coming off the ground. Faded rust colored shingles, once-white paint, and dusty windows rolled into view as they approached the platform. The distant sound of people chatting in the front garden filtered through the dense Eden air with some small sense of relief.  
  
From the platform they could make out at least a dozen people in the yard, cooking on fires and setting up tents. The scent of hot food wafted over to tempt anyone who got near.  
  
The three tattered hunters stumbled off the platform as it came to a halt and onto the cobblestone. Zer0 found himself swaying as they hit solid, still land, his legs still thinking they were in the marsh.  
  
"A success at last./ It looks like things have gone well/ let's find Hammerlock."  
  
They didn't have to go very far, rather, the man in question came jogging towards them.  
  
"Zer0! Fl4k! I'm so glad to see you finally made it! Quite the adventure I imagine, I'll catch you up but you simply must tell me-" A change in the wind brought a sour expression to the hunter's face.  
  
"Oh good LORD! You smell like- well nevermind what you smell like, what's important is that there is a shower at the groundskeeper's shack."  
  
The bespectacled man began ushering them away from the crowd, looking somewhat nauseous as he guided the others around the side of the manor. Off against the side of the property was a small but relatively nice cabin and a separate outhouse off to the side.  
  
"I hadn't noticed.../ Do we really smell that bad?/ We'll remedy this," the assassin said over his shoulder, still holding Fl4k's hands to his collarbone.  
  
"I smell high levels of rotting flesh and bacteria."  
  
It took a moment for Zer0 to stop and wave their host back over. "Before ablutions/ we need mechanical help,/ they have been cleaved," he said quickly, motioning to the legs still being dragged by Broodless.  
  
"Ah, I hadn't even noticed! I'll send the mechanic right away," Hammerlock said as he gave them a wide berth. "Poor fellow has no idea what he's in for... Do feel free to set up in this shanty, I'll see you shortly, vault hunters!"  
  
The ragtag group was left alone in front of the tiny house, looking in at a disconnected stove and a solitary bed. At the very least it looked decently clean and vermin-free.  
  
Fl4k and their parts were set gently on the bench against the wall outside. Zer0 made sure the robot was comfortably settled before standing back up. He hadn't realized just how open and cold he would feel after carrying someone for so long...  
  
"Go clean up," Fl4k said, meeting the other's gaze and holding it. "I will do the same when I am repaired."  
  
A shiver ran through Zer0 as he turned away to move to the shower, that phosphorescent glow burned into his eyes and mind. He couldn't help rubbing the spot where metal hands had latched onto his neck as he disappeared from view.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ablution chamber holds a reveal, a redirection, and a severe invasion of privacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fucking shrekd up rn but I hope this chapter came out as well as I think it did
> 
> Edit: just came back to read it and I was so shrekd up I forgot to edit anything. My B y'all.

Water dripped and rushed, streaked with navy as it raced down, splashed, and escaped through the slats in the floor. A discerning eye would find carmine speckles shimmering on the dark wood.

Zer0 swore he could feel the dust creeping into his skin, into his wounds. It didn't matter how long or hard he scrubbed the powdered crystal. There wasn't anything left on his skin but the assassin's skin crawled and he could feel his heartbeat from his elbows to his fingertips.

They looked the same as they had before, albeit with some injuries. There was nothing left on his skin but he had to keep scrubbing. It was likely a futile endeavor but he needed to feel completely clean right now.

And Fl4k... the beastmaster was finally getting fixed. They would be whole once more, and something about that wove it's way through his mind until he was distracted from the thought of crystals.

Wires and chips and boards shimmied across the inside of Zer0's eyelids, the patterns all too familiar as he finally let himself relax into his thoughts under the hot water. He had been fighting... well, against himself. Against his desires, certainly, for far too long. He was growing weak after exerting himself so thoroughly.

And fuck, the sight of them emerging from the thresher, like some ancient war god draped in sanguine robes...

One hand went to touch the side of his neck. Dull, sweet pain lead him to place the pads of his fingers over the bruises left behind by a surprised metal hand. Hidden teeth caught one dark lip as they dug into the weakened flesh. His partner hadn't mentioned anything, but he was sure his response to the grasp hadn't gone unnoticed.

Zer0's other hand drifted to his waist, tracing a line from the top of his thigh down against the V of his hips. A finger curled in the neatly groomed dark hair it found there and tugged as he squeezed his neck tighter.

Embarrassment trickled from his skull, down his spinal column to his stomach. He wasn't supposed to feel such intense desire, especially for someone so dangerous, it wasn't what he had been made for. He had been given the highest quality organs, of course he had, with the ridiculous amount of money that had gone into his creation as a weapon. His desire was simply another waste disposal method in the eyes of his creators.  
He had been at peace with that, happy, even, to be largely unencumbered with such needs. The occasional visit with Rhys had been more than enough. Until now. Until Fl4k.

The assassin could feel his cheeks glowing as his thoughts drifted between chagrin and the hunger that curled his stomach. The machinery inside his helmet whirred, frantically trying to dehumidify the tiny space as steam fogged the inside of the glass.

Thinking it safe for a moment, Zer0 rested his forehead on his arm on the wall in front of himself and let out the tiniest moan as his hand trailed across his stomach and chest. He couldn't show this weakness to anyone. It sucked enough to admit it to himself.

\-------

Fl4k walked slowly across the grass with Broodless, still covered in gunk and dust but clearly doing much better. The fact that they were moving under their own power meant as much. The moon was bright, lighting the manor grounds in an eery silver.

They lifted their head to taste the breeze. The acrid sulphur and bacterial rot of the swamps around them was ever present, but with a little focus they found the sweet pollen of night flowers, the sharp fumes of crushed grass, and something... _far_ more interesting.

The robot gave their pet the okay to go off to hunt and nest for the night, then meandered towards the small shower house next to the cabin they had all been relegated to. The source of the smell.

The sound of water splashing down through a wood pallet floor echoed in the otherwise still night. It was that noise that seemed to wake them back up. They did need to clean up, and they could see at least one shower head not in use through the open window.

Poor excuse to do what you want, they told themselves.

As if they were stalking a beast, they approached and entered the small building without so much as a sighing floorboard. It was like walking into a cloud of the scent they had followed. For a moment they let their eye close and focused on the delicate chemical composition of what had really drawn them in.

Upon opening their eye, Fl4k noticed a familiar suit hanging upside-down, clean even if it was nearly shredded in some places. Water droplets still clung to the neck, not full enough to free themselves.

The robot took a look down at themself. They had lost all their clothing, there was nothing else for them to wash at this point. It would need to be remedied soon- they didn't much enjoy the thought of being seen in such a waif-like state.

Then something drew their attention back into the moment. Holding their breath, they listened intently to the breath on the other side of the dividing wall.

Another small noise filtered through, unmistakable this time. It was muffled but it was still there.

"Ah... Fl4k..."

Their emotional software was at a loss for a moment. Only a couple feet away, separated by a single layer of decaying wood panels, Zer0 was thinking of them quite fondly.

They had to force themselves to hold still as the program kicked back in and nearly overwhelmed them.  
_Desire. Possess. Wreck. Make him bleed. Make him bleed for you. Make him bleed and _love_ it. Open him. Tear. Beat. Take. He belongs to you._

Their hands clenched as fictional visions of the other man flooded their processor, splayed open as their knife began to dig into his suit, then his skin.

_No. I can't_, came the weak words in their mind. It was so hard to follow them...  
Another breath, and Fl4k opened their eye. They were collected, contained once more.

The hunter returned to the entryway, knocking on the main door of the shack. The sudden noise elicited a small gasp from inside. They could use this situation to their advantage.

"I have returned," they called out to the other hunter.

"O-one minute!" Came a quick shout from inside as their prey- no, the other hunter- moved quickly.

\------

The assassin rushed to wrap a towel around his waist, trying to hide his previous activities. He hadn't expected the robot to be repaired this quickly and there was no way he could let them know what he had been doing in their absence.

"I have covered all/ possible offenses here/ You may enter now," Zer0 called out after clearing his throat, angling himself away from the doorframe.

There was a creak of hinges as Fl4k entered, their feet tapping on the floor as they approached. They had to lower their head to avoid hitting it on the rafters between the sink and the shower.

"I'm surprised you're still in here," came their low voice as they went to the other showerhead and turned it on.

"On the contrary-/ I haven't been here that long,/ you were fixed too fast," Zer0 said quickly, somewhat gruff as he tried to hide his frustration. He didn't much appreciate the other vault hunter intruding while he was so vulnerable, even if they were his muse for the moment. On top of that, only a small handful of people had seen even an inch of his skin and he much preferred it that way.

"On the contrary," Fl4k echoed as they began to scrub down their chest case, their voice almost mocking, "It's been three hours. If you were under my command I would have to _deal_ with your inefficiency."

Zer0's ears burned as they glowed brighter and he turned further away. Was that meant to be a threat? He would have pushed back had he not already felt so vulnerable.  
"I hadn't noticed/ it had gotten so late here,/ I had to get clean."

There was silence as he did his best to ignore the robot. He began to suds himself again to distract from the tension, but slowed as the hairs on his neck pricked with a distinct and aggressive gaze. It was obvious what was coming next now that his skin was on almost full display. He could practically feel Fl4k's camera recording the intricate patterns on his back

"I can feel your stare./ Ask your question already,/ get it over with."

Fl4k was quiet for a moment more, watching their partner.

"We're from the same place."

Zer0 took a moment to process, the words taking a moment to connect in his mind.  
"That's... not a question./ Or even related to what/ I was expecting."

"What were you expecting? For me to ask about what you are?"

"Yes, actually/," he said in a softer voice, almost feeling anxious at the query, "although not entirely/ separate answers."

"So tell me. Don't bother with poems, we don't have all night."

Zer0 wanted to snap back about Fl4k's prodding, but didn't have any mental energy left to spare for it.

"I was designed as/ nothing more than a weapon./ A toy for the rich.

"They wanted the best,/ the most advanced components/ and paid millions.

"The team hybridized/ cloned flesh and a metal frame,/ an advanced cyborg."

"But you smell... and look, so little like a human," Fl4k mentioned as they took a step closer, their curiosity piqued. Their emerald gaze traveled along Zer0's skin, watching the strands of blue lights that were woven under the assassin's twilight blue skin, some too deep to see and others nearly at the surface in a pattern that followed the lines of his body.

"Homo Sapiens/ is a small ingredient./ I'm more alien."

"Then, you're mostly...?"

"Eridian meat./ From the promethean vault./ Patched with human genes."

Zer0 held his breath in the silence of the room, waiting for the robot's response. He had no idea what Fl4k was going to do now that a truth was hanging in the air.

His heart jumped at the sound of the other hunter stepping closer, he could feel the heat and hum of their body echoing on their damp skin. The smell of grease and oil and fluids rose on the steam and all of it brought him to shiver. He was suddenly very aware of their proximity.

"I can see your helmet is connected to you as well," came their dark, rich voice, one cold metal fingertip touching the skin over one of the spots where the device slid its fingers inside the cyborg's skin. "Fascinating... maybe I'll keep it as a trophy when I kill you."

It was all Zer0 could do not to fall to his knees right then and there. The icy touch sent fire through him, the words that spilled hotly over his shoulder bringing him to flush hard. His unbroken arm braced the wall for support as the assassin's mind raced. Was Fl4k about to kill him so soon after that promise? It had just been a joke, right? Or was the robot on an entirely different train of thought...

"Ah, look at this," Came the voice from behind, snapping Zer0 back into the moment, "So much time and care put into your body... and you haven't even cleaned this wound properly."

He tried to respond with some entertaining quip, but his voice was stolen away as ice burned deep in a cut on his shoulder blade, the wound forced open as Fl4k dug one finger into the wound and curled it into the flesh. His body began to tremble as another finger worked it's way in next to the first one and took hold of something hard, deep under the laceration.

"F... Fl4k... what are you doing?! Stop it, hey...!"

There was no response, instead the robot began to tug on the object lodged inside. It was tightly wedged, and Zer0 hissed loudly as he felt it slowly loosen and begin to slide out from between his muscles. Another tug, and he had to bite back a moan as it forced an excited twitch from below.

Zer0 finally pulled away as it came free, gasping as he felt the sting begin to dull. He had to whip himself around to see what the hell the robot had just removed.

He nearly flinched at the sight of the other hunter towering over him, quickly trying to find the words to tell them off. He had a feeling Fl4k could sense him floundering under the helmet.

"You're welcome," came Flak's entirely maddening response.

"Excuse me?" Zer0 nearly choked on the words as his eyes traveled down to the item pinched between two of their metal digits.  
A single crystal glittered in their hand, half an inch long and razor sharp on the end where it had broken off inside him. Both the gem and fingers were speckled in the same midnight dark blood that faded down his back as the water stole it away.

The assassin stared up at them, suddenly all too aware of just how small he felt in comparison. It was all so overwhelming to take on so suddenly, he needed to escape.

"I... I'm done showering," he said quickly, forcing his frozen body to move out and away from Fl4k's intense presence, his mind muddled with fear and pain and need.

Zer0 mumbled a goodbye the beastmaster as he rushed out, barely remembering to grab his suit before escaping to the tiny, dirty cabin only a few feet away. The bed was just a little too far, and his knees hit the ground in front of it as he threw his torso over the mattress.

It was all he could do to hide his glowing screen in the ratty sheets, one hand white knuckled in them while the other raced between his legs. The heat inside was too much, Fl4k was too much, he needed...

He couldn't hold back his noises as he finally found the release he had so desperately been seeking, squeezing as tight as he could manage while his shameful desires flooded the floor below. He could feel the muscles inside twitching and squeezing, trying to force the most out of every convulsion.

Zer0 lay there, panting hard, his vision swimming as he tried to recover. He was painfully weak and could barely pull away to look at the mess he'd made.

Fuck. Now he had to clean this disaster up, and there was no way he was going to sleep well after everything that had happened that night.

Some time later he finally managed to crawl back on top of the mattress and leaned back. Everything had been cleaned and thrown away. His suit was back on and the nanotech was ever-so-slowly repairing it. There was no need to sleep, he just needed to rest his eyes for five minutes.

Just five minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams suck, man  
They get all in your head and everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter! My health has been real back and forth lately and I've rewritten it like three times to get it right lol
> 
> Anyways pls enjoy thanks for sticking with me!

The night was heavy, weighing down on every creature cloaked in its damp embrace. A thin sweat beaded on every surface inside and out as a cool fog rolled in, almost oily to the touch. Silence fell halfway as sounds strained to press on through the dense air.

Zer0 clung to the edge of the mattress with one hand, stuck in a hazy twilight state between awake and asleep. The assassin's body was taut and aching as a result of the trip, and the constant need to shift caused the bed to creak. When he did manage to dip into slumber, he was met with rolling, scarlet soaked visions of the days before- massive limbs swinging out of nowhere, crashing helplessly through the atmosphere, or round metal fingertips stroking and pressing into his chest, his back, his mouth... All enveloped in a lush carmine forest.

Every so often he would swing a limb in defense against the imagined assailants and smack the metal bed frame or the rotting wooden wall it was pushed up against. The movements were followed with grunts or hisses as Zer0's broken arm was agitated. It was definitely worse than it had been before the fight with the squid, he hadn't felt anything through the adrenaline. It was going to take Tannis a while to put everything back together.

Dawn should have come as a welcome relief, but all it brought was a sickly, thin glow and an already disgusting warmth. The camp rose early and destroyed any hope of getting just a little more rest.

Zer0 rose tenderly and gave a few hacking coughs to clear his lungs and throat before easing onto his feet. The assassin subconsciously rubbed at the covered wound where his partner had removed the parasitic crystal.

He was doomed to an infection from the gleaming shards. He should have been terrified, but everything felt flat. Two dimensional. Unreal. He was outside of his body, just puppeting from afar for the moment as it stretched to ease the aching muscles along its frame.

He left the shack in a hidden daze, piloting himself past refugees with curious stares and towards the medical tent for supplies. Zer0 could feel the vibration of the words leaving his mouth as he asked for painkillers, antibiotics, gauze. The shadow-eyed assistant came back with a small handful of items and set them on the counter.

"That's all I can give you... supplies are low."

"That is fine, thank you.../This is enough to get through./Your help is welcome." The words came to him all too slowly, and he found himself struggling with the rhythm.

Zer0 thanked them, soon moving away to treat himself.

He found himself on a small island towards the outskirts of the property, resting against the roots and trunk of a tree. One quick jab, and the pain slowly began to ebb from his body, pulsing out from his shoulders to the tips of his fingers and away. The suit he was wearing warned that it was using the penultimate dose of stimulants to counteract some of the effects. With a heavy sigh, the assassin leaned back and looked up through the dark green leaves.

Red leaves.

For a moment Zer0 was awash in a boiling sea of blood and tissue, gasping for air as he struggled to beat against the rising tide. His body had no buoyancy, made of metal bones and lean meat that blistered and peeled in the heat. The cyborg soon fell beneath the waves, fighting against the rush of fear and flesh dragging him ever down. 

He held his breath as long as he could, lungs working hard in a desperate attempt to pull in any air at all against his sealed lips. Soon even that was too much and a rush of thick, metallic fluid flooded his lungs and stomach. The pain was immeasurable, his body heaving to rid itself of the invading tide, but it was all too late. He was sinking, slowing, the red world around him beginning to fade, the pain beginning to fade, his lips forming one last word...

Green leaves.

Zer0 was panting as he came to from the sudden vision, head spinning and skin cold and damp. His heart was pounding so hard he almost couldn't hear the voice next to him.

"W... what?"

"I asked if you were alright," came an all too familiar mechanical voice. "I approached and you were unresponsive."

Zer0 blinked and focused on Fl4k as best he could through his visor. The moisture filters were overloaded, and steam hissed from them as he clumsily tried to mash the manual release. It seemed to take an inordinate amount of effort to move his unbroken arm, and a quick look down showed him why.

Fl4k's arm had been pressed tight to his chest, held there by his own trembling limb. He could see where the fabric of the robot's coat had been crushed into a four-fingered handprint as he'd clung to them like an anchor in the storm. The assassin was afraid to let go for a moment, as if it would drop him back into the burning sea.

"I heard you call for me. When I approached you grabbed my arm," Fl4k said in something ever so slightly more tender than their usual monotone. "Do you require assistance?"

"No, I... no." Zer0 said with a cough as he sat up where he had been slumped against the standing roots of the tree. "It... I must have fallen asleep. My stimulants are low. Just a bad dream..."

"You seem shaken. That was hardly a haiku," Fl4k noted.

_That was hardly a dream_, Zer0 thought to himself.

"I am alright now,/" He said as he quickly pushed away from the robot and rose to his feet. "Did you need me for something?/ Or were you peeping?"

"Actually, yes. Hammerlock and Jakobs have requested our presence in the dining hall." Fl4k offered a hand to help them up that was firmly refused.

"It seems we may have a solution to the crystals."

\----------

"Does your pet... _have_ to be at the table?" Came a slightly stuffy British voice. Hammerlock was looking with indignation at Broodless, whose brightly colored carapace was perched on a stool at one of the place settings of the head table. A plate of breakfast had been set in front of her.

"Yes. She is a member of my team," Fl4k said seriously as they tied a white cloth napkin around the spiderant's neck, "And she deserves appropriate treatment."

Zer0 would have questioned Fl4k designating the group as "their team", but his mind was preoccupied. He shuffled the questionable meats and vegetables on his plate, not hungry or willing to lift his visor at the table.

"Yes, well, anyways... It appears our men have located what we think may be the source of the crystals." 

Hammerlock unfurled a map out on the table, showing the local landscape. A series of marks had been made in red pen, all radiating out from a clear central point that was utterly free of red.

"The crystal growth gets denser the further in you go, right up to this point here. We've seen Buzzards flying day and night over it, so it's safe to assume it's some sort of base of operations. It appears there's some sort of mechanism inside connected to the crystals. Vault hunters, we need you to infiltrate and shut it down before this thing gets any bigger."

Zer0 looked over the map, following the various trails through the swampland before pointing to an overhang near the base. "We can get a car/ to jump in from above them./ We'll be close enough."

"Jolly good! We'll get you boys packed up then, hm?"

The assassin found himself looking for a quick approval from his teammate as they finished breakfast and stood to leave, and received a nod of agreement.

With any luck it would be a quick and painless mission, but he wasn't known for being quite that lucky.


End file.
